Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest full-length movie. Goku :Goku: I call all of the inhabitants of Earth for help. Lend me your energy. I need all the help I can get. I need everyone out there if I'm to save us all from destruction! Please help me! Lend me your energy! Oolong :Oolong: I seriously hope you didn't tell anyone where we were going. I don't want 'em crampin' ma style. Chi-Chi :Chi-Chi: My precious little boy is becoming a lazy delinquent before my very own eyes. Master Roshi :Master Roshi: (after getting pummeled by Ebifurya, Kishime, and Misokatsun) Didn't you teach 'em any manners? You gotta respect your elders. :Master Roshi: You know there's one thing I did like about Dr. Wheelo. (Everyone is stunned) He thought I was the strongest fighter in the world. Dr. Kochin :Dr. Kochin: You're in the presence of greatness. Dr. Wheelo and myself are the foremost authorities in bio-technology. :Dr. Kochin: Thanks to Dr. Wheelo's scientific genius, we avoided death and are both very much alive. :Dr. Kochin: Do you realize what this research means to the human race? People we choose would live forever! :Dr. Kochin: Imagine the combination of the greatest scientific mind in the universe with the most powerful body! :Dr. Kochin: But after all, what good would this incredible power be if there were no souls left to fear it, hmm? :Dr. Kochin: Some men call the technology that we have developed over the years questionable...and morally offensive, but the truest scientists, the ones that are remembered by history are the ones that are called down as lunatics by the world around them. Many times, it has been death that has allowed their works to be taken seriously. Dr. Wheelo's body has died, but his mind lives on thanks to the fruit of our scientific efforts. Our work will finally be taken seriously! Not even the avalanche that buried us in ice could thwart our plans. World domination will be achieved once we've enhanced the human body with our bio-technology. Now, thanks to the Dragon Balls, we've been given another chance to realize our dreams. Dr. Wheelo :Dr. Wheelo: Human beings never understood my genius. You always thought of me as a mad scientist, a lunatic. Once my transformation is complete, I'll have my revenge. :Dr. Wheelo: After fifty years locked in icy slumber, my dreams will finally become a reality. :Dr. Wheelo: This has been very entertaining. I never thought you would make it this far. :Dr. Wheelo: Goku, once I've taken control of your body, I'll finally discard this ugly little shell. Then will I fulfill my destiny and become the greatest scientist the world has ever known. :Dr. Wheelo: I may have lost the battle, but victory will be mine! Ebifurya :Ebifurya: Time to seal you in your icy grave! Dialogue :Chi-Chi: (Gohan tries to sneak off) Where are you going? :Gohan: Umm...I gotta pee? :Chi-Chi: Go inside like a civilized boy. Site Navigation Category:Quotes